The present invention relates to a method for banding textile articles with labels, comprising the steps of feeding the article into a receiving unit and holding it therein, applying a label, bringing the label in contact with the article and applying it thereafter around the article.
The present invention further relates to a device for banding textile articles with labels, having a receiving unit for receiving the goods, a label feeding unit for supplying labels, and means for applying a label around the articles.
Banding of articles, such as socks, with labels has been known for many years.
Generally, it is a problem with this process to apply the labels tightly around the articles to be banded, depending on their shape.
There have been known different methods and devices for carrying out this process, all of which are, however, complex or do not, on the other hand, lead to a satisfactory banding result because the labels do not enclose the articles with the desired tightness.
The invention thus has for its object to provide a method and a device for banding articles with labels, which permit the articles to be reliably banded, with the labels in sufficiently tight contact, and this as simply and with as little cost as possible.